Skype Group Wars
(Alternatively the Skype Group Dramu page) The Skype Group has had a fair amount of dramu over the years, and will continue to have dramu. While most of the time the group is perfectly content to joke around with each other, other times the group instead decides to joke around very seriously with each other. So far Adam is the only member of the Skype Group who has truly become consumed by the dramu, but every other member dabbles in it from time to time. List of Internal Skype Group Conflicts There are many more conflicts that have been lost to the sands of time, we will only list those that can be recalled at the time of editing, which will probably be very few. These are recalled with absolutely, positively no bias. * The Great Adam/Dincoon Conflict of 201X: DinCOOn's continuously flippant nature had collided with Adam's annoyance with flippant natures one too many times. Adam then realized the power of his mad and permanently banned Dincoon from his chat. Dincoon then felt left out because all the conversations were still taking place in Adam's chat, and the group's conversations are bare enough as is, until the rest of the group created a council to ensure mediation. : Current Status: Solved : : Belligerents: * The Petty Adam/Kelly Nonsense of 2013: Adam was a pleb and Kelly got dramu, then Adam was kill. Will explain more when I can be bothered to. The majority opinion of the Skype Group was more Pro Kelly, as Adam may or may not have deserved that shit. : Current Status: Unknown, presumed solved : : Belligerents: * The Insignificant Kyle/Dincoon Skirmish of 2015: Spurring off of a conversation between Myax and Dincoon about consoles, Kyle decided to join in with his uninformed opinions on consoles including "if you have to play a game with mods to make it better you didn't appreciate the game to begin with". Then, discovering that everyone had been accidentally gifted moderatorship, Kyle banned Dincoon from the chat and Max refused to add him back or acknowledge anything was wrong. When Dincoon then returned the favor, Max got mad and everyone else decided to have fun banning each other. Then Max got too mad and made another chat where people could not have fun. : Current Status: Solved : Belligerents: Shit was a clusterfuck, man. * The Over-The-Top Kelly/Max Dramu of 2015: During the creation of faces for everyone's RPG or Riot characters, Myax made a picture for Kelly that she found to be ugly. She attempted to remove the picture because of how triggered she got by it, but Myax insisted on keeping it as it was. Somehow this escalated to a full blown edit war of the doc, where Kelly faces were spammed everywhere. (Upon hearing about this conflict, DinCOOn immediately spammed the doc with Lenny Faces and Dongers.) Eventually Jackson banned Kelly from editing the doc, and Kelly, in response, left the chats where Myax existed and blocked him. Both of them were unwilling to talk about the event afterward, so the only source of information on it was Jackson. It is unknown why they were unwilling to talk about it, but it is theorised it is because Kelly is super emotional in absurd ways and Max is a pleb who never exists when he should. : Current Status: Solved : Belligerents: * The Civ-based Max/Duncan Stubborn-Off of 2015: Max wanted to play Civ games on Epic instead of Marathon, which Jackson, Duncan, and Zack wanted to play. He complained so often that Jackson had begun making all games Epic simply because he couldn't handle Max's constant complaints. After one game where Jackson made an Epic game when all the previously mentioned people were playing, Duncan decided to troll and slow everything down in the hopes of getting the same reaction that Max got. Eventually they agreed to try both Epic and Marathon occasionally. : Current Status: Solved : Belligerents: List of External Skype Group Conflicts * The Pokeshit/Chris Antics of 2012 or something: Chris "The Shit One" Chrisington has been Jackson's archrival since early Senior year, and Jackson has responded to Chris' passive agressive social media posts by engaging in antics. Many of these antics remain a secret from the rest of the group. The conflict started when Jackson and Diana announced a decleration of friendship, and because Chris was and is a pleb, this was met with a demand to stop being friendly with his ex-ally he still sought diplomatic relations with, followed with a decleration of war and even included calling Jackson "Pokeshit", which Jackson has adopted as a de-facto nickname when referring to this conflict. Jackson responded with "You'll pay for this in time". Diplomatic relations between Chris and Jackson went south, and have not recovered. The rest of the Skype Group has not made any moves in this conflict, however they have taken a more Pro-Jackson stance (Bestest friendos c:) with the exception of Kelly, whose intentions remain unknown, and is suspected by Jackson of possibly espionage acts. : Current Status: Cold War : Belligerents: * The Jackson's Roommate Sitcomming of 2015: Jackson's college is basically a sitcom so there's all sorts of nonsense going on there. One of his roommates had like a devil summoning in the woods and then bought a bunch of knives or something. The Skype Group as Nations Upon hearing of the wars, Glitchy noted that calling anything that was not a war a "war" was probably taking it too seriously. Jesu then imagined the members of the group as nations in a hypothetical world, much like a game of Civ. He then made a basic map of the geography of the area. Jackson, hearing this, decided to make Skypegroupball, a spin-off of the Polandball meme. How both of these will develop will be shown in time.